Eggrolls
by Dorkyducky117
Summary: Xemnas and Saix have landed themselves into an argument. Over what? An egg roll. Who will get the last one?


Well I was just in the mood to write, sooooooo tada! XD The first paragraph was written by Akilina-Chan!!! haha of course :)

I hope you like it. I don't own it. blah blah.

Of course, I love reviews, but I really don't expect any...haha

* * *

One day, in the World that Never Was, there was a sudden breeze and everyone could feel the tension in the air. Here we join Xemnas, our resident leader of the Organization, Saix, our very own moon lover, and last but not least, a fluffy unfortunate egg roll, the last of it's kind (until someone goes to the Land of Dragons again).

"Saix, don't even THINK about it," Xemnas said, seeing where Saix's eyes were going.

"What if I AM thinking about?!" Saix said, now staring very pointedly at the egg roll in the middle of the table, making it clear he WAS thinking about it.

"Well you better STOP thinking about it! You can't have the last egg roll! It's all mine! I'm your Superior!" Xemnas shouted, landing his fist on the table with a loud _thump_.

"Why should YOU get it? Just because you think you're so special!? _I_ got the egg roll, so _I_ am going to eat it!!!" Saix shouted. He reached for the egg roll, but Xemnas reached faster, and got it first. He was about to take a bite, when Saix leaped up and jumped across the table, tackling Xemnas to the floor, and breaking the feeble wooden chair Xemnas was sitting on.

"I _said _I was going to eat it!" Saix shouted grabbing the egg roll out of a stunned Xemnas' hand. Saix stood up and attempted to take off running, but Xemnas grabbed his ankles, and Saix fell to the floor with a crash. The egg roll flew out of his hand and landed across the room. Xemnas released Saix's ankle, and they both stood up and ran for the egg roll. Saix shoved Xemnas as hard as he could and Xemnas lost his balance and toppled over landing against the wall.

"Saix! You bastard!" Xemnas shouted, getting up, and jumping at Saix, who had reached the egg roll, and was leaning over to pick it up. Saix had seen what Xemnas was going to do, and got out of the way at the last minute. Xemnas, having thrown himself as hard as he could, went crashing into the other wall, and slumped over. He didn't move for a few seconds.

"Xemnas? Oh no! XEMNAS!" Saix shouted, and ran over to the unconscious figure against the wall. Saix leaned over and poked Xemnas in the face.

"GOTCHA!" Xemnas shouted, while shoving Saix out of the way, and standing up himself. He ran over to the egg roll, and picked it up, but of course Saix came charging after him. This little duel went on for the rest of the evening, until Axel came in, and just stood there watching in amazement at the scene before him.

"What are you two DOING?" Axel asked.

"Nothing stay out of this," Xemnas said, glaring over at Axel.

"What, you don't want Axel to know how SELFISH you're being?" Saix said, as Xemnas shoved him over, yet again.

"Wait...are you two wrestling...over that egg roll?" Axel asked. He looked like he was holding back a laugh.

"Yes, we are. How about you help me get the egg roll away from Xemnas, and I'll give you a little bite?" Saix offered.

"Nah. I'll pass. If I want an egg roll, I'll just go get one of the egg rolls Demyx brought back today." Axel said, laughing and walking out the door.

"One of the...egg rolls...YOU MEAN THERE WAS MORE EGG ROLLS THIS WHOLE TIME?!" Xemnas thundered. He looked at the now very dirty egg roll on the floor.

"Guess we don't need this anymore," Xemnas said, and threw it out the window for the birds.

Saix and Xemnas both walked out the door, and to the kitchen, where the smell of egg rolls permeated the air. They both walked in and saw Demyx holding a tray of egg rolls, but it looked like everyone else had come for an egg roll too. All of the other Organization members had gathered around Demyx, and each grabbed an egg roll and walked off. Saix and Xemnas walked up to where Demyx was standing with the tray, and looked down at the tray, where of course, there was, but only _one_ egg roll left.

* * *

Haha yay for egg rolls! (Now I really want one... lol)


End file.
